communityfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Запросы на статус администратора/бюрократа
Архив запросов 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Нереальная вики * Вклад участника Nod Trooper * Кол-во правок на вики: 500+ * Кол-во новых статей: Более 65 * Дополнительная информация : Я уже однажды запрашивал полномочия администратора. Теперь, после 30 дней работы на вики (достижение в моём профиле и ежедневные правки тому подтверждение), запрашиваю полномочия бюрократа. ' Nod Trooper (обсуждение) 09:56, августа 1, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:08, августа 1, 2018 (UTC) Маппинг Вики * Вклад участника Lol kei * Кол-во правок на вики: 151 * Кол-во новых статей: 13 * Дополнительная информация : Администраторы и бюрократы делали правки не мение года назад. Там бушуют вандалы, которые портят и матерят статьи. ' Lol kei (обсуждение) 12:15, августа 2, 2018 (UTC) Пираты Карибского моря вики * Вклад участника Formatoring * Кол-во правок на вики: 10 * Кол-во новых статей: 1 Formatoring (обсуждение) 18:29, августа 2, 2018 (UTC) Пираты Карибского моря вики * Вклад участника Formatoring * Кол-во правок на вики: 10 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : 'Эх Жаль мне наверно не стать администратором. ''' Formatoring (обсуждение) 07:46, августа 3, 2018 (UTC) Russian Left 4 Dead * Вклад участника Edwin Van Der Sar (Rus) * Кол-во правок на вики: 830 * Кол-во новых статей: Больше десятка точно есть! * Дополнительная информация : '''30 дней будучи Администратором — есть! Edwin Van Der Sar (Rus) (обсуждение) 19:29, августа 3, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:57, августа 3, 2018 (UTC) Shadow Warrior Вики * Вклад участника Judness * Кол-во правок на вики: 68 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 Judness (обсуждение) 19:04, августа 5, 2018 (UTC) :Статьи в пару предложений не считаются. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:37, августа 5, 2018 (UTC) Transformice мышки вики * Вклад участника Jeksik151 * Кол-во правок на вики: 17 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Хочу стать Администратором потому-что нету Администратора у вики и я очень хорошо могу заполнять статью. Jeksik151 (обсуждение) 21:57, августа 6, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:54, августа 7, 2018 (UTC) Outlast wiki * Вклад участника Formatoring * Кол-во правок на вики: 4 * Кол-во новых статей: 0 (Буду создавать) * Дополнительная информация : Это вики заброшена я бы хотел там изменить награды. ' Formatoring (обсуждение) 06:33, августа 7, 2018 (UTC) Ангел Кровопролития Вики * Вклад участника Захир~вернулся * Кол-во правок на вики: 42 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 * Дополнительная информация : 'Основатель неактивен с начала мая 2018. Захир~вернулся (обсуждение) 14:43, августа 12, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 20:16, августа 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Спасибо. Участник:Захир~вернулся (обсуждение) 29:33, августа 12, 2018 (UTC) Категория:Запросы Date A Live вики * Вклад участника Nibelcol * Кол-во правок на вики: 489 * Кол-во новых статей: 20 * Дополнительная информация : Прошу выдать статус бюрократа и администратора, так как текущий администратор (основатель) неактивен еще с 8 ноября 2014 года, из-за чего правки производятся только обычными и анонимными пользователи, а новости не обновляются. ' Nibelcol (обсуждение) 11:03, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:10, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) Lobotomy Corporation вики * Вклад участника Hot8769 * Кол-во правок на вики: 3176 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Так как на вики почти нет активной администрации, решил предложить себя, так как ежедневно посещаю вики. Hot8769 (обсуждение) 18:48, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) :Попробуйте всё же написать бюрократу вики. Если он не ответит в течение 2-3 дней, статус ваш. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:07, августа 13, 2018 (UTC) Glitchtale вики * Вклад участника MasterSlenderTR * Кол-во правок на вики: 66 * Кол-во новых статей: 0 * Дополнительная информация : I'm Head of the Glitchtale Wikia and not a Russian but if I can't adopt this Wiki I can tell there's no way to save this Wiki. Since 2017 ru.glitchtale.wikia is abandoned by their bureaucrats. If I adopt the Wiki I'll do new CSS/JS and give a new design to Wiki which Wiki lacks a background. When I see a new Russian editor, I'll give the whole wiki to that editor. This Wiki has no chance except this option, I hope you guys will accept it. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png [[User:MasterSlenderTR|''MasterSlenderTR'' '']][[User_talk:MasterSlenderTR|Ask Question ''']] , , (UTC)'' https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/glitchtale/images/e/e0/DeterminationSoul.png 00:57, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) Block Story Wiki * Вклад участника Drettoren * Кол-во правок на вики: 949 * Кол-во новых статей: 25 * Дополнительная информация : '''дайте пожалуйста мне статус админа и бюрократа. На нашей вики есть участник Кто топппп, он банит без причины. Дайте ему бан сами если не дадите мне должности. Drettoren (обсуждение) 08:18, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) :На этой вики два активных бюрократа и ещё два администратора. Вы можете отправить свою жалобу любому из них. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:43, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) Иная История вики * Вклад участника Magnifikus * Кол-во правок на вики: 91 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 * Дополнительная информация : Здраствуйте, однако сново я со своим прошением на этот раз всё вроде соответствует, если что напоминаю что малое количество правок обусловленно переносом моих статей с другой вики. С уважением Магнификус. Magnifikus (обсуждение) 15:13, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:01, августа 15, 2018 (UTC) Lobotomy Corporation вики * Вклад участника Hot8769 * Кол-во правок на вики: 3196 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Администрация и Бюрократ молчат. Как я и думал, они окончательно забросили вики. Теперь я могу надеяться на статус Администратора? Hot8769 (обсуждение) 06:47, августа 16, 2018 (UTC) :Бюрократ вики ответил вам вчера. Почему бы ему не ответить сегодня. Дайте ему время подумать. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:12, августа 16, 2018 (UTC) ЛолиРок Вики * Вклад участника Lucy5036 * Кол-во правок на вики: 2040+ * Кол-во новых статей: Не менее 10 * Дополнительная информация : Насчёт статей, которые я создала: больше всего я создала галерей (галереи эпизодов и подразделы галерей персонажей; пока не очень много), а также некоторые статьи не пусты, но не дописаны по разным причинам: либо текста планируется много (н-р, это история событий), либо это заготовка. Добавляю запрос на статус админа сейчас, потому что там много чего нужно исправить, а прав у меня нет. Lucy5036 (обсуждение) 20:02, августа 16, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:36, августа 17, 2018 (UTC) Castlevania Вики * Вклад участника TRJ-VoRoN * Кол-во правок на вики: 38 * Кол-во новых статей: 11 * Дополнительная информация : Обидно что у такой большой франшизы нет достойной русскоязычной вики, вики заброшена, англоязычная процветает и имеет более 5000 статей. Готов попытаться исправить это, ждёмс плашки админа. Kuzura - подключи сразу js на эту вики, если так можно) Без него всё равно никуда. TRJ-VoRoN (обсуждение) 17:29, августа 17, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:45, августа 17, 2018 (UTC) Postbellum RP * Вклад участника Бруня * Кол-во правок на вики: 40 * Кол-во новых статей: 14 * Дополнительная информация : Я старый игрок сервера, про который и сделана википедия, чтобы облегчить жизнь новичкам, о себе только могу сказать это Бруня (обсуждение) 17:35, августа 17, 2018 (UTC) :Требования для всех одинаковы. Напишите 10 статей и вики ваша. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:51, августа 17, 2018 (UTC) Фиксипедия * Вклад участника Rusy233 ms * Кол-во правок на вики: 148 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Поскольку Арсений Иванов был снят, вики осталась без администраторов. Просьба выдать мне статус администратора. 1 месяц с момента получения статуса на другой вики прошёл. Rusy233 ms (обсуждение) 08:58, августа 18, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:28, августа 18, 2018 (UTC) Minecraft Rassian вики * Вклад участника ArabX * Кол-во правок на вики: 509 * Кол-во новых статей: 12 * Дополнительная информация : Права понадобились на всякий случай: участники иногда появляются. Развиваются оформление вики и работаю с категориями, иногда правлю статьи. Имею малый опыт в CSS. Статей мало написал по причинам того, что, как выше указано, работаю над другим. Заранее спасибо! ' ArabX (обсуждение) 16:43, августа 18, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura]][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:09, августа 18, 2018 (UTC) Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo Wiki * Вклад участника Ranger360 * Кол-во правок на вики: 1777 * Кол-во новых статей: Более 100 * Дополнительная информация : Действующий бюрократ практически не появляется Ranger360 (обсуждение) 10:27, августа 19, 2018 (UTC) :Эта страница запросов на статус администратора для русскоязычных проектов. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:46, августа 19, 2018 (UTC) Transformers вики * Вклад участника He1959len * Кол-во правок на вики: 5825 * Кол-во новых статей: 35 * Дополнительная информация : Являюсь администратором данной вики, прошу предоставить статус бюрократа Slipstream (обсуждение) 13:53, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:42, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) Craft The World вики * Вклад участника Инквизитор Демиен * Кол-во правок на вики: 62 * Кол-во новых статей: 0 * Дополнительные сведения: На Spore Wiki у меня уже 460+ правок и 6 новых статей. Это означает, что я занимаюсь вики-жизнью. На представленной выше вики администраторы и бюрократ давно не появлялись. Инквизитор Демиен (обсуждение) 20:29, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) :Бюрократ вики MsRodist заходил на вики менее месяца назад. Сначала попросите его выдать вам статус. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 17:44, августа 20, 2018 (UTC) Serious Sam * Вклад участника SHOCK-25 * Кол-во правок на вики: 59+ * Кол-во новых статей: 10 * Дополнительная информация : Нужны права админа, буду править навигацию SHOCK-25 (обсуждение) 18:57, августа 21, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 19:17, августа 21, 2018 (UTC) Blue Exorcist Вики * Вклад участника Rimaelle * Кол-во правок на вики: 420 * Кол-во новых статей: 12 * Дополнительная информация : Хочу получить статус администратора и бюрократа, так как нынешний админ и бюрократ уже давно не проявляли активность на вики. Последняя активность администратора - 28 марта, 2013 года, бюрократа - 28 марта, 2013 года. Rimaelle (обсуждение) 13:12, августа 22, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:18, августа 22, 2018 (UTC) Kenshi wiki * Вклад участника Difesu * Кол-во правок на вики: 66+ * Кол-во новых статей: 10+ * Дополнительная информация : Занимаюсь заполнением вики через перевод англоязычного аналога, который имеет в разы больше информации. Difesu (обсуждение) 12:18, августа 23, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:30, августа 23, 2018 (UTC) Dragon Cave вики * Вклад участника Shelveydar * Кол-во правок на вики: 349 * Кол-во новых статей: около 10 * Дополнительная информация : + 1 страница была полностью дополнена, был выложен большой объём информации, и это ещё не предел моей работе над статьями. Столкнулась с тем, что данная вики нуждается в корректировках и дополнениях, которые без прав администратора в некоторых темах просто невозможно сделать. Вики очень отстала от своего англоязычного "собрата", так как администратор и бюрократ давно пропали, а всё что оставили после себя, в большей степени, сделано абы как. Хотелось бы привести вики в нормальный вид и вдохнуть жизнь. Shelveydar (обсуждение) 14:33, августа 23, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:16, августа 23, 2018 (UTC) Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны вики * Вклад участника Корч * Кол-во правок на вики: 1071 * Кол-во новых статей: 25 * Дополнительная информация : (Статус бюрократа, пожалуйста) Корч (обсуждение) 14:30, августа 25, 2018 (UTC) :Статус выдан. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:43, августа 25, 2018 (UTC) Magi вики * Вклад участника Adroit Poppy * Кол-во правок на вики: 121 * Кол-во новых статей: 10 Adroit Poppy (обсуждение) 16:23, августа 25, 2018 (UTC) :Пустые статьи не считаются. Зачем вам статус? Вы же не редактируйте на вики с февраля. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:45, августа 25, 2018 (UTC) Attack on Titan Вики * Вклад участника Shyngys Nurgaliev * Кол-во правок на вики: 1190 * Кол-во новых статей: 10+ честное говоря, я точно не знаю, но скорее всего больше 10-й. * Дополнительная информация : (Статус бюрократа, пожалуйста, потому что в вики вообще отсутствует бюрократ). Администраторы не проявляли активности более 50 дней. Вики весьма отсталая, несмотря на хорошую популярность его темы, из-за отсутствия активности, особенно разницу можно почувствовать сравнив его с англоязычным вики, который намного лучшее нашей по всем параметр. Shyngys Nurgaliev (обсуждение) 17:10, августа 25, 2018 (UTC) :Пока выдал статус администратора. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:00, августа 25, 2018 (UTC)